Memories Of Hope
by Doki Regina
Summary: Collection of pieces related to Ruins of Hope. Chapter 9: Contact. They'd clung to each other's hands since they were young.
1. Family Secret

**A/N:** So I've been thinking about this for a while. I've got lots a extras/drabbles/oneshots/deleted scenes/things from Ruins of Hope. Some of them are floating around my tumblr, some of them are hanging around my old laptop. Some are written out in chapters and will be deleted later. But I want to share them anyway. So that's what we've got here. Lots of bits that never made the story. Starting with Astral cuties.

* * *

 **Family Secret**

Thomas had been in a terrible mood since Chris dragged him in front of the bosses on his 18th. Among Michael's group of friends, rumours fly over just what it was that was revealed. Much to Michael's despair.

* * *

"So, you like Todoroki, right?" Michael glared half-heartedly across the table at Mamoru. "What? I've known you since before he even knew he had powers. I know when you've got a stupid crush."

"Yeah, you're one to talk about stupid crushes," Michael said.

"I thought you didn't want to know about my nightly-"

"Shush," he snapped. "I don't. You know the rules."

"Is he bragging again?" Aika said, slipping into the set between them and pouring out tea for her and Michael. "Please, Mamoru, no one cares about what you and Thomas get up to and if you keep talking about it the bosses will get involved. Funny the one rule you'll break is one of the biggest."

"The heart wants what it wants. I didn't choose to fall for the most eligible Sorcerer in the kingdom. My very own Prince Charming. Although, my prince is something of a princess in private, you know? Loves when I-"

"My _brother_ ," Michael groaned, turning to his tea in disgust. "Please don't. Where's Chitaro?"

"Finishing some technical drawings for them," Mamoru replied, waving a hand. "He'll be along. So, you and Todoroki?"

"What does it matter? Thomas hates him anyway. I mean, he broke his arm today."

"That was your fault for letting him go against Thomas like that," he said with a shrug. "He's worked up the past few days. You know he's in no condition to be babysitting."

"Yeah, ever since Chris dragged him off the other say he does seem more tightly wound than normal."

"If this was a manga, I'd say Thomas has just discovered some dark family secret," Chitaro said, sitting with them. "He's just turned eighteen after all."

Michael tried not to roll his eyes. There was no dark family secret. Chitaro pulled his hairband out, letting his hair fall around his shoulders as Aika pushed over an energy drink. The artist mumbled something into his arms and Michael smiled, patting his shoulder gently.

"Wake up, Chitaro dear," Aika said. "It's not even four."

"I was up all night," he replied. "If I was betting, I'd say Thomas is adopted."

Michael scowled."He's not-"

"Infernal," Aika said plainly. "Purple flames. Incredibly powerful. Bad tempered. Arrogant. He's Infernal."

"No," Michael snapped. "He's not, why are we-"

"I'd go with affair," Mamoru said with a shrug. "Byron and some other woman. I mean, it's a good looking family but Thomas is on another level. And he looks nothing like you guys."

"There is no dark family secret," he cried. "Thomas is a part of the family, he's Pryo and I am just as good looking as him."

"You're cute," Chitaro said. "Not to offend you, but even from a neutral stand point, Thomas is a stunner."

"He does have a certain charm," Aika said.

"You all know my view on the matter," Mamoru laughed. "I'm kinda bias though."

"I'd expect you to be," Thomas said, sweeping in. Mamoru grinned and Thomas wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. Mamoru laughed and turned, pressing their lips together softly. "If you weren't bias, I'd need a new little partner to satisfy me naughty desires."

"Oh, Thomas, not while I'm here," Michael groaned as Mamoru and Thomas kissed. His best friend and his brother. Really? He was glad they'd found a happy relationship in each other but it was weird. "I'm going to leave you guys to it. I have an injured partner to look after."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, apologise to the kid for me, will you?"

"Apologise yourself." Michael shook his head as he stood. "I'm not your assistant."

He stormed out, ignoring Thomas muttering something about being busy and Mamoru laughing. It really was terrible having the two of them as a couple. It was driving him to despair.

In the hospital wing, Takashi was sleeping peacefully. No doubt the painkillers given to him to help with his arm had that affect. Thomas shouldn't have done it. How could he have actually broken Takashi's arm? He knew Thomas didn't hold back, but still. He sighed, sitting on the bed, careful not to disturb Takashi or his injured arm, and laid his head on Takashi's stomach to rest. His young partner had looked up to Thomas, it must have been awful to suffer like this at his hands. He'd have to figure out someway to make it up to him. And soften Thomas up to him. Whatever Chris actually told Thomas, it had him so worked up though. Perhaps he'd keep Thomas away from the medical wing for a while.


	2. Stress Relief

**A/N:** An editted down version of a Ruins of Hope one shot I wrote a while back. You'll see a few of those through this. It doesn't particularly come up but Chris and Gauche are a thing. Expect lots of Gauche and Droite. I wish I could have saved them to go further into them and Kaito and Thomas. A deleted scene from when Thomas was in confinement and the fake Kaito returns.

* * *

 **Stress Relief**

For years Gauche had been Chris' release. After so long without the people he loved, watching them falling apart, Chris needs to let off steam before the real world gets overwhelming.

* * *

"You should sleep," Gauche murmured.

"I can't," Chris replied. Gauche nodded, leaning against the wall and watching the cell through the glass. Thomas was sitting inside; wrists still handcuffed behind him by those cruel red cuffs, supressing his powers. "Not while he's like this."

Gauche nodded once more. Chris' responsibilities forced him to accept Thomas' fate. The Astral Lords were supposed to act on logic and rationalisations rather than emotions even when it came to their families. Chris, as the leader of the Lords, was completely powerless to help Thomas any more than he already had. Their combined forces had saved him from being put to death the second he stepped into the Astral HQ.

Thomas seemed to have calmed during the last leg of the journey. He seemed to be recovering. Perhaps he could defeat the Barian infection for a second time. Gauche was sure there must have been people other than Thomas, but they probably didn't hear about them. And they probably didn't come around in their circle too often given the bosses ordered all Barian infected Sorcerers killed. He wasn't entirely sure why the bosses had spared Thomas. Possibly, now knowing what he truly was, because he was already part Chaos. Or perhaps it really was just because he had thrown himself on their mercy and shown he wasn't going to give into it. Either way, he was in trouble now.

"I don't know what Kaito and Thomas talked about," Gauche said softly. "Even though he was worked up when the call ended, he calm down. There was this… quiet resignation about him. Like almost a peace."

Chris nodded. "He does seem at peace. There's something different. Kaito is rather good for him, isn't he?"

"You should have encouraged them more," Gauche laughed. Chris smiled. "I dunno about those two. I think Thomas is mad about him but I can't read Kaito. What do you think?"

"Kaito and Thomas love each other," Chris replied, watching Thomas in his cell. "They have always loved each other in one way or another. Do you remember them as kids? You were with them." Gauche nodded. "You remember how close they were."

Gauche nodded again. Thomas would sit with Kaito, their powers would dance and spark and cause gorgeous flickering lights and displays. They were best friends. Practically family, raised as if they were orphans under Chris' watch in the Astrals' HQ. The five boys were as close as anyone.

"How come I have to hear from Kaito that Thomas is Infernal?" Gauche snapped. Chris smiled bitterly. "He's Infernal, Chris. He's got Chaos powers and you lead everyone believe he's a Pyro."

"Even he believed he was Pryo until he was eighteen," Chris replied. "I told him the truth about himself when he turned eighteen. He was terrified. He was ashamed. Do you know how much it hurt to see him ashamed of himself for something he couldn't help? Something he was born with. Something I put on him!"

In his cell, Thomas sighed and flopped back on the bunk, gazing over at the door. He couldn't see them. It was just a wall to him. The poor boy was hurting and didn't really deserve to be locked up. He didn't need to be locked up. He wouldn't do well locked up.

"He didn't want anyone to know," Chris whispered, laying a hand against the glass. Gauche's heart ached. His family meant so much to Chris. Gauche had always admired that about him. His dedication to his family. "He was so ashamed and now everyone knows. He's got to be devastated." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Do you know what happens to Infernals? Even before this war?" Gauched frowned and Chris glared over. "They lock them up. They lock them up in their high security dungeons and throw away the key. There's a man in one of the most secure facilities we have; an Infernal Sorcerer, unclaimed by either side. He's been there… sixteen years, I would estimate."

"Sixteen years? They would do that to Thomas?"

"They would do that to anyone they didn't think they could use. Thomas was only saved because he didn't know what he was. He was the son of a respected Aether and Pyro. Why was there any reason to doubt he was a Pryo like her when he let off the odd spark? And when he powers began to bloom and they realised, I was already their loyal soldier. I promised I would look after him and keep him from trouble. I sold my soul and his to them to protect him from the same fate. That man had a son. A wife. She wasn't a Sorcerer but their son was. He had a family. The son was locked up with him. He didn't see the outside world until he was allowed to attend the academy and forced to control his powers. I think he lost control one day and was expelled. He was locked up once more, away from his father this time. And then he was broken out by the Barians. I couldn't see that happen to Thomas."

"Wait- wait, this kid was broken out by the Barians?" Chris smiled bitterly. "You're not allowed to tell me, are you?"

"I've already told you too much. Fate is fate."

"And fate says Kaito will kill Thomas within six months?" he muttered. "And that whichever side kills Yuma will conquer the kingdom."

"Something like that anyway. You don't want to know about your fate," Chris whispered. "There's so much death coming, Gauche. We're going to lose so much."

"Hey," Gauche said, pulling him close and letting Chris lay his head on his shoulder. "Hey, we're not going anywhere, you know? We're going to look after you. Or, you'll look after us. One of the other. You're a Lord, after all. You're pretty tough. And Thomas is Infernal, for heaven's sake. You take those cuffs off him and you've got a damn near unstoppable weapon."

"Thomas isn't a weapon."

"His _boyfriend_ thinks he is."

"If I ever see him I will destroy him," he hissed. "I won't stand for anyone hurting my brother. No one gets to break his heart. No matter how much Thomas loves him."

"Mmm, you wouldn't say that if it was Kaito who broke his heart."

Chris sneered. "I think you severely underestimate my wrath, Gauche. Shouldn't you be with Droite rather than comforting me?"

"I'd rather be keeping busy. I'll see her later but... if I hang around thinking about it too much it'll just end up with me being depressed too. There are other things to be doing. I need to keep busy."

"So you're here chatting with me?"

"Keeping an eye on you. That's what friends do, you know? I can do something for you. I can't do anything for Droite right now. At least this way I feel like I'm doing something."

"I'm sorry about what Father did to her, by the way."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," he muttered. "He's twisted. He's not the man you grew up with, is he?"

Chris shook his head just as the doors burst open and Kaito hurried in. "It's about time."

"Don't bother, Chris, I had enough trouble getting away from the Barians without you as well." He paused at the glass, gazing in at his partner. "How is he?"

"Whatever you said to him, it worked," Gauche muttered. Kaito smiled bitterly. "What did you say to him?"

"I need to see him," he whispered. Chris scowled and Gauche folded his arms as Kaito pressed his hand against the glass. "Let me in there with him?"

Chris glanced at Gauche for help and Gauche shrugged. It wasn't his choice. And Thomas wasn't his brother. Finally, Chris nodded, leading him around to the entrance to Thomas' cell. Perhaps he could do Thomas some good. They let him in and Thomas sat up slowly as Kaito entered, hurrying over to his partner. Only Thomas didn't seem pleased to see him.

"Get away from me," he snarled, drawing back as far as he could on the bed. "Chris-"

"It's me, Thomas," Kaito said softly, crouching slightly and catching his arms. Thomas turned away and Kaito sighed. "It's me. What's wrong with you? I had to put right all your stupid mistakes and you won't even look at me."

"Chris, please-"

"Thomas…" Kaito cupped his cheek gently, turning Thomas back towards him and forcing Thomas to hold his gaze until his scrunched his eyes shut. "Please, Thomas, talk to me."

"What's wrong, moron?" Gauche snapped.

"It's not him," Thomas whimpered. "Please, Chris, get him out of here. He's not Kaito. Chris-"

"Thomas, look at me," Kaito whispered. Thomas' eyes cracked open. "I'm sorry you don't trust me. I thought we were closer. I didn't realise how much pain you were in. I'm sorry you couldn't tell me the truth. I'm sorry you felt like you had to go off on your own because I'll always pick Haruto. I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you." His fingers brushed Thomas' cheek gently. "I'll show you how much you really mean to me. Like I should have done a long time ago."

He leant in slowly and Thomas' eyes widened as he planted a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position for both of them. Chris smiled and Gauche turned away. Well, that was an answer to whether Kaito cared about Thomas or not.

"Best leave them to it, hmm?" he murmured.

Chris nodded and shut the door, leaving the youngsters to enjoy each other's company. Gauche smiled, playing absently with the ends of Chris' newly cut hair. He looked good but it was strange to have it all cut. Chris caught his hand and Gauche smiled.

"Kaito isn't the only one in the mood, huh?" Gauche said, turning away towards the residential wing. "Need some stress release?"

"I'm leading a war with my baby brothers on the front line," Chris snapped. "Everyone I care about is in danger and I have to send them out every day knowing they might never come back. So yes, I'm a bit stressed."

Gauche laughed, shutting the door behind him and pushing Chris back against it, their lips pressed roughly together. They'd been using each other for release since before Kaito caught Chris' eye. The pair had met when Gauche left the academy with Kaito, Thomas and Droite and led them all back to the Astrals to be taken on as soldiers, under the watchful gaze of their older brother. Thomas had always been the youngest of the group. Kaito was one of the oldest in their year while Thomas was one of the youngest, almost a full year young. Only a few week later and he would have been in the age group below them. And at only fourteen, Gauche had been introduced to the stunning older boy- Kaito's mentor and soon after his partner- it was easy to fall for him and Chris seemed to feel the same.

"You're eager," he murmured as Chris gripped his collar.

"I've spent two and a half years trapped in stasis," Chris snapped, gripping his hair and dragging him into another deep, hungry kiss. "I've spent that entire time asleep in a world between worlds, between life and death. I need attention now."

"Alright, alright," he laughed.

Chris tugged him back towards the bedroom and Gauche went without argument. It was only the small space of time Chris and Kaito had been together that they hadn't been using each other like this. Neither wanted anything romantic or mushy. They were just good friends who needed something more every now and again.

They stumbled back towards the bed, Gauche breaking the heated kiss only momentarily to figure out how to remove Chris' formal robes and throwing them aside to reveal the tight white shirt underneath. Their lips met once more and Gauche coat fell to the floor with Chris' robes as they fell to the bed.

It was strange to run his hands through such short hair as he pulled at Chris' hair. He almost missed the long silky strand he could twist around his fingers and watch Chris brushing for hours. Still, Chris looked handsome no matter what he did with his hair.

The room was silent except for their soft pants and moans and the groan of the bed beneath them. He pulled off Chris' shirt and threw it away as Chris practically tore Gauche's own black top, running his fingers admiringly over the contours of his body. No doubt taking in how Gauche had changed since the Astral's summoned him and he became a Lord. He couldn't imagine he'd changed much. He was all but fully grown by then. Perhaps a few extra scars but little else.

He pulled at Chris' belt and Chris slapped him away as always. And always Gauche laughed, uttering the warning as Chris did.

"Patience."

Something's never changed.

They kissed roughly, hands tangled into each other's hair and their bodies pressed together. Chris pushed him over onto his back, kissing and nipping along his jaw. Gauche groaned, sliding his hands down over Chris' perfectly smooth skin. He'd waited for this for so long. He'd been desperate for Chris in his arms once more ever since he'd vanished all those years ago.

The door burst open and Gauche hissed. Hadn't he locked that. "Chris? Are you here?"

"Michael?" Chris snapped, sitting and glaring back at the doorway. "Don't come in."

"Why?" Michael huffed. There was a thud on the other side of the partition wall. "I know what you two get up." He sighed and lowered his voice. "What I wish I was doing with Takashi…"

Chris rolled his eyes and Gauche huffed. "No offense kid, but don't take out your frustrations out on me. Just because you've finally figured out what I've been telling you for this long."

"Go and tell him," Chris snapped as Gauche turned his attention back to stress relief. Chris hissed and gripped his shoulders as he kissed long his neck. "Just- just tell him how you feeling, Michael. He obviously cares about you too. Tell him the truth and- and he'll probably be overjoyed."

"He's hanging out with some girl," Michael said. "It was like he was about to tell me and then she turned up and he was just more interested in her. Like I didn't exist."

"Michael, even I know he loves you," he groaned. Gauche smirked. He'd known Takashi and Michael loved each other for a long while. But he was more interested in Chris. He pulled Chris into his lap, holding their bodies close as possible. He'd missed the warmth of Chris' body. "Gauche…"

"Yeah, great, thanks, big brother," he muttered. "I'm having a breakdown in my love life and you're too busy thinking about getting laid."

"I thought you lack of love life was the problem, kid," Gauche teased.

"You have terrible taste in men, Chris."

"I'm sorry, Michael. I'll come and talk to you about in after. I promise."

"I hate you so much sometimes," Michael hissed, stomping away. "Two and a half years you abandoned us for and now you go straight to that idiot rather than helping me and Thomas. I see where your priorities lie."

"Michael-"

The door shut and Chris sighed. Maybe Michael was right but the stress wasn't good for him. He needed release. Chris needed to relax and Gauche knew just how to make it happen. He threw Chris over onto his back, pinning him down and taking control before Chris got too busy worrying over Michael and Thomas and spoiled the mood.

"I missed you," Gauched confessed quietly against his ear.

Chris gripped his hand tighter, nails digging into his bicep. He couldn't deny it. He missed Chris. He was as close to Chris as he was Droite, Kaito and Thomas. Perhaps closer. After all, of those three there was only one who'd been in his bed with him and that was only once. It was always Chris he came back to. He always wanted Chris in his arms once more. He wasn't naïve enough to think it was love. Love opened you up to pain and grief. Chris' little brothers were proof of that. Droite herself was proof of that. They all suffered because of their love. Gauche wouldn't do that.

"Feeling better?" Gauche panted once the passion had faded and they were lying side by side in bed once more. "Or at least less stressed?"

"Have you seen the mess my family is in?" Chris snorted. "My father is a Chaos corrupted monster, trying to kill anyone who tries to get close to us. Thomas is fighting the Chaos infection for the second time and locked up for everyone's own good. Michael can't get his words out when it comes to the person he loves and it's making him miserable. And R-"

He stopped and scowled, turning away and Gauche tilted his head. And… _who_? There were three brothers and a father. R-who? Their mother's name was Vivian, he knew that. But she died when they were young anyway. The problems started when during childbirth with Michael. She was always sick after that. And there was no other family that he knew of. Gauche was surprised how much Chris had opened up to him over the years and how much he knew about him and his family.

"Who?" Gauche said quietly.

Chris sighed. "Our cousin."

"I didn't think you had any cousins? It was just you guys."

"You remember I told you this story about the man in the dungeons?" Gauche nodded slowly. "He's family. Our cousin is a Barian. Just like our father. And maybe Thomas now too."

"Hey, Thomas is strong," Gauche said gently. "And from what you told me about your cousin, it wasn't his fault. He was in such an awful situation he wasn't given much choice. I mean, what you said about Infernals and what he was stuck in, if the Barians gave him a way out then he needed to take it. And, you know, Thomas beat it once, he'll do it again. Maybe that's the answer to helping everyone else recover too."

"I hope you're right. I don't know what's wrong with him. It can't just be the Chaos infection making him think Kaito's not really himself, can it?" Gauche nodded. It was weird that Thomas thought it wasn't Kaito. Who else would it be after all? "And Michael's problems… I should go and talk to him. I know it's against the rules for partners to have affairs but Kaito and Thomas and now Michael and Takashi-"

"You and Kaito."

"Don't."

Chris sighed and got up slowly, slipping away. "Oi, so soon-"

"You know how it is," Chris said with a bitter smile. "There is always something for a Lord to do. Business before pleasure, I'm afraid. Family before desires. And you're quite definitely a pleasurable desire."

"You're flirting with my, my Lord," Gauche laughed.

"Perhaps."

He slipped away leaving Gauche gazing after him. Chris always put his family first. And he supposed he was right. If he didn't put right Michael and Takashi one of their best teams was ruined and with Thomas and Kaito out of commission along with him and Droite, they needed everyone they could get. They needed each other. Anyone outside of their tightknit family would never be allowed in. It seemed not even Kaito was considered close enough to be trusted. It was a shame. They were falling apart and being becoming more and more isolated. If only they could open up to others more and accept their help.

At least he could do this much for Chris, even if it seemed silly to most people.


	3. Dye

**A/N:** Continues with the adorable ridiculousness that is Michael and Takashi pre the disaster that is Ruins of Hope. Lots of fun for the babies. I wanted to put Michael dying his hair into the main story so much but there was never anywhere right and the closest we got was that Thomas said he looked like strawberry icecream. These two are such precious babies there's going to be a lot of them.

* * *

 **Dye**

Michael and Thomas fought a lot. This was the first time it had caused quite such a drastic change in Michael though.

* * *

"Michael?" Michael paused and lifted his head. Takashi tilted his head and scowled. "What have you done to your hair?"

"Don't you like it?" Michael muttered, twisting a strand around his fingers.

"No," Takashi replied quickly. "I mean, yes. I mean-" Michael shot him a mocking glare and Takashi sighed. "You look as stunning as ever…"

"Aren't you a charmer?" he teased as Takashi's cheeks burned. He laughed softly and strode away from the mirror, playing absently with Takashi's own large flick, twisting the hair around his fingers gently. Takashi's cheeks burned hotter. Why did Michael have to do this to him? "Do you really like it?"

Takashi glanced over Michael's hair, slowly reaching up and pushing away his red hood. His hair was now a dark brown all over, with only a few pink streaks in the very front bangs. It was very attractive but Takashi wasn't exactly sure why this was happening. All he knew was that Thomas and Michael had been arguing and when he'd finally decided it would be safe to try to calm him down, Michael looked like this.

"Stunned into silence, I see," Michael laughed quietly.

"Sorry," Takaski stammered. "You just look…" His gaze flickered to Michael's lips. He could just lean in and kiss him. It would be so simple. They were so close. He'd fallen for Michael long ago. If he could just lean in and press his lips to Michael's. If he could just tell him how he felt. "Michael, I- I need to-"

"I hope Thomas hates it," Michael muttered, turning away and returning to the mirror.

"Thomas? Of course. What were you two arguing about?"

"Oh, nothing," he sighed. "Thomas is Thomas, you know? Heaven knows, I love him; he's my world, my big brother and all I have left of my family, but he is the most selfish, insensitive, arrogant, rude idiot I've ever had to put up with."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. He drives me mad sometimes." Takashi nodded slightly and Michael sighed, coming over once more and leaning his head on Takashi's shoulder. "I'm so glad I have you, Takashi. I don't know what I'd do without you. At least someone around here is sane and rational."


	4. Crystal Bound

**A/N:** Uploading in pairs until I get to the newer stuff. And continuing with Takashi and Michael because I really haven't fitted enough of them in yet and I really do need more of them. They were so adorable.

* * *

 **Cyrstal Bound**

Given the opportunity to stop off hope, Takashi takes Michael to meet his mother and Michael prepares for the worst case scenario.

* * *

"Takashi, you're home."

Michael laughed softly as Takashi was dragged into the house and wrapped in his mother's arms. She seemed rather boisterous. They looked a lot alike. A whole lot. Michael couldn't help noticing that Takashi definitely took after her. She held him tight, chatting away about how good it was to see him again and how he should call more often.

"And who is this?" his mother said, finally releasing him.

Takashi smiled, stepping away and pulling Michael in off the front step so he could shut the door behind him. "This is Michael, Mum. He's my partner."

"Oh, wonderful," she said, pulling Michael close as well. "It's good to know Takashi has someone special in his life."

"Not that kind of partner," Takashi cried, shaking his head. "We work together. He's my mentor."

"What a shame," she sighed, releasing him again. "Still, as long as you're looking after him and care about him. I'm Ayumi, Takashi's mother and as long as you look after my boy you're always welcome."

"Thank you, Mrs Todoroki," Michael said.

"Ayumi," she said firmly, ushering Takashi away towards the kitchen. "Feel free to settle in upstairs, Michael dear. The spare bedroom is the one without the name plate. Come on, Takashi, let's get you something to eat, I can practically see your ribs." Michael tilted his head slightly. Takashi was anything _but_ skin and bones. He'd filled out nicely with Michael's training and cooking. "Would you like some tea, Michael?"

"Oh, yes please."

He smiled and took his bags upstairs to the bedrooms, quickly finding the spare room. When they found out their next mission led them towards Takashi's family home, Michael hadn't seen any problems staying with his mother for a day or two. Besides there was something he wanted to do here anyway. He left his bags and picked up a large, heavy case from among them. Takashi had been curious but Michael insisted it was just to drop off with another Astral and above his security clearance.

It was to drop it off but not with another Astral. Not really. He took the case into Takashi's room, pausing slightly to take it in. It wasn't what he'd been expecting. There was a shelf covered in awards and trophies. He dropped the case for a moment and wandered over. They were school awards. Class representative, best grades, student of the year, academic competitions. Everything accept physical and creative areas. Michael smiled slightly. He was one of those typically academic kids when he was younger then. Michael had done his best to round him out. His powers were still technology based, passive powers, and no matter how sure Michael was there was more to it, he couldn't bring anything more out of them. Still, he'd forced him to learn to fight and built up his physical abilities. And he was good with guns. Michael did all he could to make sure Takashi got the best weapons to help him.

He turned away from the awards and opened up the case, slipping a sealed envelope into the case before shutting it once more and snapping the lock into place. He hated having to think about these things and the possiblity that he'd have to leave Takashi on his own but it there was ever a threat big enough, a threat to his home and the people he loved, Takashi would need this. Michael pushed the case under Takashi's bed, dusting himself off and standing just in time for Takashi to enter.

"Michael?"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious," Michael laughed. Takashi nodded and Michael beamed. At least he'd bought that. "While we're alone, I wanted to give you something."

"You don't have to," Takashi replied, shaking his head.

"I want to," he said, pulling him closer. "It's important."

Takashi stared at him for a moment before nodding and Michael smiled, pulling a chunky bracelet from his pocket and handing it over. Takashi took it slowly, looking it over, his fingers caressing the green jewel as Michael watched with a soft smile.

"Michael…"

"It's special," Michael murmured, fastening it around Takashi's wrist. "It's magic. You see, as long as the gem is in one piece, you don't have to worry. If I'm… If anything happens to me, it'll crack."

"Really?"

Michael laughed and shrugged. He didn't want to scare Takashi after all. "Don't know. But at least this way everyone knows you're mine."

"Michael." he huffed, smacking his arm lightly. "You're a real jerk sometimes. Come on, Mum says your tea is ready." Michael nodded eagerly and following Takashi back down the hall. After a moment, Takashi sighed and stopped, lowering his voice to a whisper. "What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen," Michael replied, playing absently with his own bracelet. "I'm tougher than that, you know. I'm an Arclight. We're tough. And I have you to watch my back, ok?"

Takashi nodded and Michael gave him a reassuring smile before catching his hand and pulling him back down stairs where a nice cup of tea was waiting for him.


	5. Green

**A/N:** This is actually one of my favourite Michael and Takashi pieces. It is just everything that's wrong with these idiots but at the same time its absolutely adorable. So yeah. Just after Chris ends up with the Lords. So much second hand embarrassment from this place. Takashi is such a charmer until he realises what he's saying.

* * *

 **Green**

Michael's smile lit up the room. Takashi didn't know how to get it back, but he was going to try. If only he could get the words out.

* * *

Michael had stopped smiling. Takashi hadn't realised how much that smile lit up the room until it was gone.

"He's gone," Michael had said quietly. The same way his mother had told him his father had left them. "He's gone. Chris… He's gone."

At first Takashi hadn't understood. Chris went away with Kaito a lot. They were the Astrals' top pair, after all. Michael alway smiled and laughed when Takashi asked if he worried; 'he'll always come back to me and Thomas' he'd say, 'I don't think Thomas and I could go on without him and Chris knows it, so he'll always come back'. It was that simple.

Takashi hadn't noticed how serious it was- just an important mission Michael was worrying over no doubt- until he found Michael lying between Kaito and Thomas early the next morning, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks. Kaito was there and Chris wasn't. Kaito and Thomas reassuring Michael while Chris was nowhere to be found.

"I told you," Michael said when Takashi asked him about it later during the day. "Chris is gone. The Astral's stole him."

"The Astrals?"

"He was chosen," he said. "He's a Lord."

"Michael, I-"

"There's nothing to be done. He's gone. He left us. Again. It's only ever me and Thomas. Thomas is the only one who's never left me."

His eyes didn't sparkle. Not even as tears filled them. Before, they had always glistened, always sparkled, so full of life and love and even danger at times but always alive and always beautiful. Now they were just dull.

Dead.

"No!" Takashi cried, shaking his head. He shoved Michael back into the arm chair behind him- Chris' favourite chair by the fire, he realised guiltily but there was no time for second guessing- and leant over him, his hands gripping the arms too tight as they came face to face. "I won't let you think like that. Michael, I didn't realise it until just now but the way you talk, the way you think you're alone with only Thomas to care about you, that breaks my heart. You've looked after me from the start, from the moment you picked me when everyone else thought it was silly and you smiling at me kept me going because you believe in me and I know you did so I had to make you proud. You never abandoned me so I will never abandon you and I want you to understand that."

Michael's eyes widened slightly, a spark of light returning and Takashi felt his lips tug at the corners. "Takashi?"

"See, there's this look in your eyes when you smile," he continued. "You light up the entire room and you make me believe I can do anything. Like all you have to do is smile at me and ask me to do the impossible and I would. You've made me stronger just by believing in me and always smiling at me. And I love your smile. I love the way you're eyes light up when you smile so I'll do all I can to bring back that smile and that sparkle. Because your smile makes my heart race and your eyes…"

He hesitated a moment, letting out a slow breath. When had they got so close. He was practically on top of Michael, their lips only a hair apart as Michael leant up in the chair, gazing intently up into his eyes. His stomach churned as Michael's finger's brushed his upper arm with a teasing, feather light touch. How had he got himself into his mess?

"Yes, Takashi?"

"Your eyes are…"

He licked his lips nervously and let out a trembling breath as Michael offered a tiny smile, his cheeks going an adorable pink, although nothing compared to how red Takashi was, he was sure.

"Yes? My eyes?"

"In- in summary, your eyes are- are really… really…" Michael nodded a little, obviously trying to be encouraging but it was no use, he'd lost it. He was tongue tied and his mind was blank. Things had been going so well how could he be ruining things now? He had to say something. Anything! "Really… green?"

Michael smiled a moment longer before his face dropped as he puzzled it over. "Green? My eyes are really green? You're going with that?"

Takashi nodded dumbly, cursing himself inside, and Michael sighed, slumping back in the chair and turning away. Why did he have to say that? There were so many wonderful things running through his head now? Why did he have to say green?

"Thanks, I guess," Michael muttered, slipping away and heading towards the door. "Yours are really green too."

Takashi groaned, flopping the chair the moment the door closed, his head buried in his hands. "Your eyes give me hope; sparkle like stars in the darkest night; leave me speechless. Anything. Anything at all and all I can say is green. In summary, I think I'm hopelessly in love with you."


	6. Crashbug

**A/N:** Another of my absolute faves and more from Takashi and Michael (I promise there are others going to be around soon) and the aftermath of the famous Thomas breaks Takashi's arm incident. I may write that out in full at somestage but for now more dorks.

* * *

 **Crashbug**

Michael visits Takashi in hospital after a spar with Thomas goes badly wrong. And of course, he can't visit without a get well soon present.

* * *

"I'm sure you must have better things to do," Takashi murmured. Michael shook his head and smiled absently, adjusting the pillows under Takashi's arm. "Don't the Astral's want you out there in the field or something?"

"Probably," Michael said softly. "But that's what they have top tier soldiers like Thomas and Mamoru and Chris and Kaito. Those four can handle pretty much anything. We're still too young to deal with high level stuff, you know are other teams that can do what we do."

"You're older than Mamoru."

Michael laughed. "By a few months. And he's Thomas' partner. When I'm Thomas' age and at his level, you can follow me out on high priority missions. As I'm sure you've noticed, Thomas is a force to be reckoned with."

Takashi laughed weakly and glanced at his arm. He regretted jumping at the chance to spar with Thomas. He didn't seem to understand how to go easy on someone because they weren't as good. Thomas had gone after him as though he was a Barian enemy. Takashi had barely managed to keep up, and it was only Michael stepping in when he broke his arm that stopped him. He'd never faced an opponent like Thomas. He didn't see to understand a practice match meant not hurting your opponent.

"I told him off for that, don't worry," Michael said softly, sitting on the bed with a package in his hands. "I got this as a present for you. A get well soon present."

"O-oh, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Here."

He handed it over and Takashi undid it as carefully as he could. And inside was… he laughed weakly and took in the plushie toy. A Crushbug just like the charm that Michael had given him to clip onto his gun- the Debugger as Michael had named it- and he smiled, pulling it into his arms.

"Michael…" Michael smiled and Takashi's heart skipped a beat. Michael was far too caring. "You shouldn't have."

"Of course I should have," he laughed. "I was the one who suggested you tried your luck against Thomas after all. And I know what he's like." He beamed and leant over, kissing Takashi's cheek gently. "I'll look after you from now on, don't worry.


	7. Mutt

**A/N:** Takes a break from Takashi and Michael (we'll get back to that soon of course) to visit upon some Arclight homelife backstory. How the Fallguys ended up with Byron and a little bit of Thomas being a brat. Also, incase you haven't noticed in the main story, Byron gets around a bit no matter how much he loves his wife.(I'll do some ficlets on that at somestage too)

* * *

 **Mutt**

Working for the Arclights should have been the simplest job in the world. Thomas seemed dead set on making it a living hell though.

* * *

"How did you even get us this job, boss?"

Wolf smiled back at Coyote and just shook his head. "That's just my little secret. We just need to know that we're not going to have to worry about another job for a long while."

The manor house really was stunning. This was their summer vacation home. Wolf hated to think how much money the family had, or how large their normal home must have been. Byron was at the foot of the stairs. Their new employer. Wolf didn't know all that much about his home life, but he knew a lot about his personal situation. A widower with three young sons, a lot of money and very little loyalty. The perfect employer.

"Boys," he said softly, putting down his bag and gesturing to the man. "This is Dr Arclight. We'll be working for him from now on."

"It's lovely to finally meet all three of you at once," Byron said with a smile. He gestured up to the rails above. Wolf glanced up to find a pair of children watching through the rails. "My younger boys- Thomas and Michael- and Chris has gone to the academy, although I'm sure you'll meet him. Boys, this is Wolf, Coyote and Jackal, they're going to be helping out for a while."

"Stupid names," the little redhead muttered.

"Thomas," Byron snapped.

"It's quite alright," Wolf laughed, shaking his head. He really wasn't fond of children but he could make the best of them. To keep a well paid job with a rich family, he could deal with a brat or two.

"Children are bound to misbehave a little. I'm sure once we get get to know each other we'll be good friends."

"What a suck up," Thomas muttered, straightening up and turning away. "Come on, squirt. Duke, heel!"

The younger brother hurried after him and a dog came running out from one of the side room, chasing after them both. Byron scowled, calling after them to keep Duke off the beds. Wolf put on a fake smiled to keep Byron happy and watched them disappear out of sight. What an annoying little creature already.

The first few days went without much trouble. Jackal and Coyote were getting used to living in the lap of luxury and Byron didn't have much for them to do out in the country. The only trouble was the two boys and their mutt. An aggressive little Pyro and a sneaky little Terra. They were hell to deal with and constantly demanding Byron's attention. Thomas didn't even try to hide the fact that he didn't like their presence there and according to him they'd been kicked out as soon as Chris got home for the holidays. Wolf was above arguing with a child. Jackal and Coyote certainly weren't- and didn't seem to be above being outwitted by said child- but Wolf had to keep reminding himself he was. Hard as that was.

Thomas was infuriating and he knew it but Byron loved his boys. He was their father though. He loved them dearly. Perhaps if they'd had a father figure like Byron they wouldn't be criminals. But they were successful criminals if nothing else.

"No, Dad," Thomas whined.

After a week, Wolf started to get used to Thomas. At least Michael hid his distaste. Or tried to. Thomas didn't feel the need too, although Wolf was assured he behaved perfectly well in public. It was late and Thomas had stayed up far too late. Byron was trying to pry him away from Duke to take him to bed.

"Dad. I'm a big boy. I'm not tired. Chris stays up way later."

"Come on, pumpkin," Byron said softly. Thomas glared up at him before yawning and burying his head into Duke's fur. "No, come on, Duke needs to go to bed too."

"Dad!"

"Here," Wolf muttered. He supposed if he could tame Thomas it would impress Byron. He did need to make sure Byron knew he could handle anything he threw at him. They were still on something of a probation period, after all. He pried Thomas from Duke, ignoring the dog growling softly. Thomas practically hissed by he was too tired and tiny to fight. "There we go, little firecracker."

Thomas raised his fist, surrounded by fire and Wolf chuckled as Byron's eyes widened, gently closing his hand over Thomas' little fist, nullifying his power for a moment. He was a strong little thing. His powers were very impressive. Wolf wouldn't be able to do that for long. It was already taking too much out of him to do such a small gesture of power. But he'd grow up nicely. If he could get Thomas to accept him he could definitely use him.

"Time to go to bed," he said softly, ignoring Thomas glaring. Children really were horrible. Byron smiled and followed them, taking Thomas' hand and squeezing gently. "He's a good boy really, hmm?"

"I hate you," Thomas yawned.

"I know," Wolf muttered. "You've said several times."

"Don't be rude, pumpkin," Byron said softly. "It's just because you're tired, you know."

Thomas yawned and Wolf smiled, petting his hair gently and letting him rest on his his shoulder. Byron certainly seemed pleased to see him getting on with his son. He escorted him along to Thomas' bedroom and watched with a smile as Wolf tucked him in. Much as he didn't enjoy being a maid it was important Byron could rely on him. Thomas was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

"See, he's not so bad really," Byron said gently as Wolf stepped away. "You will get used to him."

Wolf laughed. "He really does hate me."

"He hates everyone though," he chuckled. "He's a little bit cold when you first meet him. He's like that with everyone. He'll get used to you."

He smiled and turned away, Wolf following behind him and shutting the door behind him. He hoped Thomas softened up. He couldn't keep pretending to tolerate the troublesome kids for much longer. Byron laughed softly as Wolf nearly tripped over Duke, who was now lying outside Thomas' door to guard him. He growled, grumbling about the stupid dog and stepped away. Byron was lucky he was rich and influential or Wolf wouldn't bother. Luckily he was a sucker for money, especially for easy jobs.

"I'm so glad the academy takes them for puberty," he muttered. "I'd hate to think how his powers would be during that. He will be incredible but really... Mix a boy like him with powers like that and hormones…" It was going to be hideous. "I assume his mother was an impressive Sorceress herself to create a Pyro that strong."

Byron smiled bitterly. "Not Pyro. Infernal. He's Infernal. Purple flames, didn't you notice?"

He had put he hadn't put any weight on it. Now he thought about it, it all fell into place though; purple flames, power on that level, the way he didn't look anything like the rest of the family pictures. He was rougher and wilder. Still elegant and set to grow up into a handsome young man, but he wasn't as sort and noble looking as the rest of the family. He was wild and fiery. _An affair._ An Infernal had to come from an Infernal. Either there was an Infernal a long way back in his family or Byron had taken to bed with an Infernal woman.

"Another indiscretion, Byron?"

"Perhaps," Byron replied as Byron pushed him back against the wall. "Although… I should be offended by this ' _another_ ' business."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Let's see, how many in the court have you had affairs with? I heard top of the list was the King himself, there's rumours about you and Faker, Heartland, Lady Kamishiro, both Tenjo sisters-"

"Alright," he muttered. "But they are only rumours. There is no proof."

"No?" He laughed and tugged Byron close by his braid, kissing him roughly. No proof? He'd met Byron when he was after someone to amuse him for a night. He didn't doubt a lot of it was rumour and scandal, but some of it was certainly true. Byron pushed him harder against the wall, kissing back just as fiercely until Wolf pushed him away a little. "No proof?"

"I'm not married anymore."

Wolf laughed and Byron leant in for another kiss only to freeze as Michael's door opened and the youngster came out, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly.

"Daddy?"

"Michael, sweetheart?" Byron said softly.

"I had a bad dream," Michael yawned, ambling passed them. Wolf watched him go curiously. He was in cute pink and white dotted pyjamas and his hair seemed to have a mind of its own but Duke moved out the way of Thomas' door and let him slip passed. "Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mr Mutt."

The door shut and Wolf scowled as Byron wandered off. "Mr Mutt?"

"Thomas likes giving people nicknames," he replied with a shrug. "It's sweet." Wolf snorted. _Hardly_. "Besides, I've heard Thomas call you worse. You should be glad that's the one he picked up, you know."


	8. The Lord of Storms

**A/N:** So this is something entirely new, written fresh today for you guys. I sorta want to do a few of these. It's mentioned once or twice in the main story that there have been other Lords. And also I love Barian back story. A lot of this extra stuff would never be covered in the main plot but I quite like this sorta stuff. So this is Durbe and the previous leader Alkai. Durbe likes knowing where the star names come from. Also, for anyone curious Orrim that is used as IV's Barian name comes from the star Porrima, a star named after a goddess of prophecy. So yeah, Durbe's relationship with Alkai, lots of Durbe backstory, a little bit on how he got together with the other six. And another fun fact for anyone curious, Alkai summons Lancalot. Thanks for reading and thanks to anyone nice enough to leave a review.

* * *

 **The Lord of Storms and The Dark Ethereal**

They called Nasch the Lord of Storms. The greatest leader the Barian Lords had ever had. He wasn't. But storms so often had to die out for another to take its place.

* * *

Durbe could barely see a thing. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face in the darkness. No one cared. Why should they? No one had when he was with a somewhat loving family, who would care now he was a murderer and prisoner.

The darkness in the cell was oppressive and clammy. It got worse every day. Durbe didn't even know how long he'd been locked away in here. The days merged and bled into one another since he'd started refusing to see Mach. He didn't understand. He didn't understand that Vergil Jr was dead. There was only Durbe. Durbe who served his dark master's needs without question. Even if he wasn't sure just what they were yet.

Durbe gazed out the barred window at the lights on the horizon. Hope. That cursed city where he was sentenced. Where he was jeered at and accused and shunned. His eyes slid shut once more, playing with the bracelets on his wrists. Restraining his powers so painfully. They flared up sometimes, trying to resist the poison the bracelets sent flowing through his veins but they weren't going anywhere.

" _Durbe."_

"Master," Durbe whispered.

" _It's time for you to go,"_ Don Thousand said softly from the darkness. " _It's time for you to leave this place."_

"Leave?"

" _Soon. Very soon. You'll know when. Look up."_

Durbe did as he was told. Up above in the dark sky, meteors flew across the stars. "The shower."

Durbe nodded slightly, leaning back against the wall and letting the time pass once more. If his master believed he would soon be free then he would soon be free. He wasn't sure how or why but he had absolute faith. Nothing would change. Nothing would ever change his faith in his master. And the shower meant his power was seeping through. He could rely on his master's power if not his own.

The world passed in silence until there were footsteps outside the door. Someone muttered about his food and a panel in the door opened. Something stirred in Durbe and the shadows closed in around him. Warm and comforting. His master's magic.

"Hey, brat," the guard snapped. Durbe didn't move. He didn't feel like moving. "Where are you? What are you doing hiding?" He couldn't see him? Was that what his master was upto? "Hey, the Silver kid is hiding."

"He's a kid, go in and beat it out of him. What are you? Scared of a tiny kid? He might as well be blind. Stop being such coward."

 _Let them try._

The door unlocked and the guard stepped in, glancing around warily. Durbe stood, closing his eyes and letting Don Thousand's power guid him. With his eyesight as it was, it wasn't much of a handicap anyway.

"Where the hell are you hiding, Silver?" the guard snapped. "You think playing these games is funny."

"No," Durbe replied. "But it proves who pitiful you really are."

A knife appeared in his hand, formed of shadows and crystal and Durbe pushed forward. Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing would stop him. Nothing could stop him with the power his master had given him. His dark blade and Don Thousand's power made him unstoppable, wrapped in shadows and blood.

Durbe laid his hand against a door and it burst open. Finally, he opened his eyes. Lightning streaked across the sky, following the path of a meteor and Durbe found himself reaching up. Lightning flashed down and broke the cuffs around his wrists and Durbe smiled as his powers came flooding back.

There was a motorbike waiting.

"Impressive," the figure on it said quietly.

"Our god's power is," Durbe replied, as he was handed a helmet and coat. "You serve him."

"Not as you do."

There was commotion behind them and Durbe jumped on behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. The engine revved and his companion held out a hand, muttering a few words. A ghostly knight appeared from the darkness and tore through the group.

"What-"

"A summon."

"You can summon?"

"So can you. Soon enough I'll teach you."

They tore off into the darkness and Durbe wrapped his arms tighter. They roared along the road and Durbe sighed, closing his eyes and resting against his companions back. He felt safe with him. There was a warmth in him. Their powers were the same. They were together. They were safe. He served his master too.

They pulled into Hope, already news of a riot in Hope's Heart Prison plastered all over the new bulletins. There was no mention of him that he heard. Were they embarrassed? Would they come up with some excuse? Couldn't have everyone knowing a creature like him was on the loose.

A monster.

They ended up in a small but comfortable apartment near the center of Hope. Hidden in plain sight. His saviour was older; in his late teens with one sky blue eye and one blazing red, and pale hair, braided back one either side, half pulled up into a ponytail, the under half cut short. And over his eye, a ribbon like marking, twisting and turning and flicking in pretty blue.

"You're Barian," Durbe murmured.

"A Lord," he replied, sitting and offering Durbe a cup of tea. "The leader of the Barian Lords. Do you know only Lords are given names by our master? Did you know we're named after stars?"

"I knew the second bit. My Mizael; from the Ursa Major star Mizar. Durbe; from the Ursa Major star Dubhe. I think he named us such because we're meant to share a destiny."

He chuckled and Durbe lifted his head to see his hand offered. He frowned for a moment before taking it, shaking cautiously. "Alkai. I think we're going to get along, Durbe."

"Alkai…" Durbe smiled a little. "From the Ursa Major star Alkaid." Alkai nodded. "Not very creative."

"Perhaps not. But I have a gift for you."

He picked up a small box and handed it over. Durbe frowned, slowly undoing it and doing its best to get focus well enough to exactly what the present was as he unwrapped it. He opened the box slowly and inside were… glasses? He unfolded them slowly, not entirely sure how to respond as he slipped them on. His vision cleared instantly. Like suddenly the fog that had haunted him for years had been lifted. He gazed up at Alkai, taking in the details at last as he smiled.

"Thank you… Thank you, you really don't know how much this means."

"Simple things, hmm?" he chuckled, sipping his tea. "Now, I think perhaps, Durbe, you should let me give you your true power." Durbe nodded. To become a true Barian Sorcerer. Alkai reached over, taking his chin gently and pressing their foreheads together. "Although, I doubt you need much pushing, do you? Our master has already has you. Just close your eyes and relax. I'll take care of you from now on."

"You're the person my master trusts most," Durbe whispered, closing his eyes and the energy slowly moving through him. The leader of Don Thousand's forces. The person he trusted to fulfil his orders. He sent him to Durbe. "I'll trust you too."

Alkai chuckled warmly. "I'm touched. I'll teach you everything you need to know and show you how to fulfil your destiny for Don Thousand."

Alkai tended to Durbe throughout the change. He'd heard it was rough but Alkai stayed with him, petting his hair and tending to his fever, keeping him fed and watered and strong as possible for the two weeks it took. For him to recover his strength fully. The chaos over Hope's Heart had faded and Alkai decided it was safe enough to head to Baria.

And Baria was stunning. Durbe clung to Alkai's hand as he walked through the palace. Everyone stared at him. They knew who he was. But Alkai squeezed his hand, encouraging Durbe to following without question.

Alkai pulled on white and blue robes, pulling up a hood and handing Durbe the dark red robes of a Barian Sorcerer. It was beautiful. Durbe was amazed as they walked slowly through the halls. Alkai explained quietly all the ins and outs of Baria and Durbe only vaguely took them in. There were a few others in robes like Alkai's. Other Lords he came to realise, all bowing their heads slightly as Alkai passed.

"We don't normally do this," Alkai said, opening up a wall deep in the bowels of the palace. "But Don Thousand demanded I brought you to him the second you arrived."

Durbe nodded a little and Alkai pulled him inside. An audience chamber. A horseshoe table around a throne.

"Durbe." Durbe straightened as Alkai pushed him gently in front of the throne. A giant shadow appeared. Don Thousand. Finally, he formed a tall, imposingly handsome man. He sat slowly and Alkai sat in the central seat around the table. "My dear Durbe, it has been so long." He reached out and Durbe took his hand cautiously. " You grew up so well, even in that place. They were so cruel to you but you were so strong."

"Thanks to your strength," he replied softly, kneeling in front of his master. "My master."

Don Thousand chuckled, petting his hair gently. "There's no need for that, my Durbe. You are special. That's why I have given the job of raising you and caring for you to Lord Alkai. He is my most trusted Lord. He will raise you as needed. I trust him with you and no one else."

"I'll do my best," Alkai said.

"I'm sure you will."

Don Thousand was right. Alkai looked after Durbe. He took him to a room in one of the palace's smaller wings. Apparently it was usually just Lords who remained in the palace. The others had to find homes in Baria. The city made allowances for those who served, but Alkai and Don Thousand wanted him close, it seemed.

Over the next three months, Durbe studied under Alkai and the other Barian Lords. Alkai was a far better teacher than his father. He gave Durbe the best books from the Barians library and gave his access to some of the greatest academic minds around. Dr Acrlight and Dr Faker, two of the greatest minds of their generation, were sympathetic to the cause and Durbe could meet with them as long as he was under his hood. He learnt to fight with a number of weapons. Even if he wasn't strong yet, he could be and Alkai assured him he would be.

Although he still had no idea about his powers beyond his father and Mach's teachings, Alkai assured him they would get there when he was ready. There were more important things to focus on.

"Durbe, I have a gift for you," Alkai said one morning. Durbe was amazed to see him in his doorway so early. Alkai had a lot to deal with beyond Durbe. Even if he was watching him under Don Thousand's orders, there were many other duties for him to fulfil. But his gifts were always welcome. "A very special gift."

"You've already done so much for me."

"Then you won't want my gift?" he teased. "You don't even want to know what it is?"

"I never said that," Durbe muttered.

Alkai laughed, reaching out of sight before pulling a figure into the doorway. Durbe blinked, reaching slowly for his glasses, heart racing as he pulled them slowly on and the Sorcerer lowered his hood. Golden hair cascaded out around his shoulders and blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Mizael."

"Durbe."

Alkai smiled and turned away. "I'll leave you two for the morning. I'm sure there's a lot you want to catch up on before we get back to training, Durbe."

"Thank you. Your gifts are always appreciated."

"You sound like a child with a crush, Durbe," Mizael sighed. Durbe's cheeks warmed and he tilted his head away as Alkai shut the door, leaving them to it. "It's been a while. That riot at Hope's Heart was you?"

"There was no riot as far as I'm aware," Durbe replied. "The breakout was rather peaceful to my recollection."

"If you say so." Mizael sat on the bed and Durbe sat next to him with a small smile. "I think there's something you have to do, Durbe."

"Right."

Durbe was being left to infect him fully. He smiled absently, resting their foreheads together and letting the Chaos flow as he had before his arrest. So they could be together. So they could always be together. Mizael was always his dearest friend. Always the one who loved him most. Who believed in his no matter what.

With Mizael tucked up in bed to keep him safe as he changed, Durbe returned to his duties. He did have duties. While they were as little as being a general dogs body around the palace while Alkai was busy, he learnt. He fetched drinks, cleaned up, showed people to and from appointments, ran communications. Everything that needed doing, Durbe put himself too. And sometimes, as a reward, Alkai let him shadow him, sitting in on meetings, although he'd yet to get into the private meetings between the Lords and Don Thousand. He watched Alkai eagerly, learning and remembering. How to lead. How to serve Don Thousand.

"I think you're about ready to start learning to use your powers properly, Durbe," Alkai said finally. Durbe hurried along behind him to one of the large halls. "Although, try to remember I'm not an Ethereal. I can't teach you techniques specific to you powers, but I can teach you some basic techniques and help you as much as I can."

"Any help you give me is appreciated," Durbe replied. "But… you never told me what you actually are. They call you the Lord of Storms, right? What does that mean?"

"I'm Aether," he replied. "But I've learnt to use Aqua powers to an extent. I can…" He laughed a little and shook his head. "In layman's terms, I can control the weather."

"The lightning at Hope's Heart. That was you?"

"Let's start by summoning a weapon, hmm? What did you like using?"

Training with Alkai was hard, but with Mizael soon at his side again, Durbe began to grasp his powers and how to fight with the best of them. Within a year they'd both been promoted from doing menial tasks to actually going out with more experienced teams on jobs. Much as Durbe missed being with Alkai almost constantly, he still found time when he could to train him.

And every now and again Alkai would take him down to Don Thousand to check up on how his protege was coming along and Durbe always loved going out on missions he led. Alkai would take Durbe's hand and pull him along behind him as they went into the cities and Astral strongholds, Alkai smiling back at him and promising it would be ok as long as he stuck close.

"Lord Alkai!"

Durbe threw himself in front of his injured Lord, light dancing across his lance as he swung it, blocking the Royal Guard soldiers coming at them. He stepped back slightly and Mizael hurried over. The other Lord with them had taken a second group, hoping to catch some of the nobles in the royal palace but the entire thing had been a trap.

"Durbe," Alkai rasped.

"Don't you dare die," Durbe snapped. "I won't lose you!"

"Durbe," Mizael hissed.

"I won't lose."

Alkai smiled. "Then prove it, Durbe. Show me. You're Don Thousand's chosen one for a reason. Show them the monster they made you. Give them a true reason to fear you."

Durbe gripped his lance, light blazing across the golden weapon. He wouldn't lose Alkai and Mizael. The person who saved him. The person who loved him no matter what. He wouldn't lose them.

He was Don Thousand's faithful anchor. A source of power in this world. A gifted Ethereal swallowed by darkness. He would never lose.

"Alkai," Durbe whispered, brushing pale hair from his face. Lying in his bed in Baria, healers tending to him, Alkai still smiled and caught his hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you better, I-"

"You summoned,"Alkai laughed softly. Durbe frowned and tilted his head. He had. "It was beautiful. You've got some strength, Durbe. You need to learn how to use it properly, but it's proof just how incredible you are. I'm so proud of you."

Proud? No one had ever been proud of him before. His legs gave out and he collapsed at Alkai's bedside, tears dripping down his cheeks at the hand gently in his hair. Mizael muttered something and Alkai laughed warmly but Durbe ignored all that, eyes closed as he laid his head down.

"Getting hurt just to force me to summon," he whispered, shaking his head. "You really are ridiculous."

"Don't flatter yourself." He laughed weakly and petted his head gently. "I think you're due a promotion, my dark little Ethereal."

"Is that what I am?"

"It's what they call you. It's what Don Thousand calls you. Among other things."

Durbe's promotion came as soon as Alkai recovered. They'd lost a Lord and one of the old regents took his place. And Durbe in turn was promoted to one of the three most powerful men under the Lords. Dr Arclight was often caught scowling at him and Durbe was eventually informed it was because Durbe was only a year younger than his eldest son, a boy who straight out of the academy had stolen away the other two brothers to live with the Astrals. And a year older than Dr Faker's son, which then explained the scowls from him too.

Durbe became acutely aware that he was a teenage boy standing alongside men with sons his age. Of course they saw no need to listen to him. Or even respect him.

And as Durbe grew and became noted for his skill, power and intelligence, he began to notice the rumours. It wasn't like he wasn't used to people talking about him. But these bothered him. Nasty, vicious rumours of favouritism and the true nature of his relationship with Alkai. He couldn't just tell people the truth. No one was allowed to know his true connection to Don Thousand. Not even the other Lords.

It wasn't that Durbe was upset that people were talking about him. He was used to that, but he hated the way the spoke about Alkai. That he was taking advantage of him. That he was having an affair with a child. Durbe didn't deny perhaps Mizael's comment about him being a child with a crush might have been closer to the mark than he'd been willing to admit at the time. But Alkai had never taken advantage of his position. He could handle people saying he was an ambitious, ruthless, scheming minx- they were right on many counts- seducing the friendly, weak minded leader of the Lords to make his way up the ladder.

As if Alkai was so weak minded as to fall prey to such an obvious plot. But to imply Alkai had ever taken advantage of Durbe... It was ridiculous. Both theories were utterly ridiculous but that was the worst.

"You're coming along so well, Durbe," Don Thousand purred, stroking his cheek lovingly. Alkai kept them company, sitting behind the table reading peacefully and Mizael waiting on the other side of the door. Durbe was the only one allowed into the Lord's chamber. He was the only one the rules were broken for. "You'll be ready soon. So very soon and you'll take your place at my side."

Durbe was comfortable in his master's lap. Eyes closed, letting him play with his hair and stroke his cheek. Their powers resonated, warming him through. He had a piece of Don Thousand's power within him. It was only natural he felt at home in his arms. Particularly when Alkai was there to watch over him. To ensure no harm would ever come to him.

And Don Thousand was right. Durbe's promotion to Lord came swiftly and unexpectedly. One of the other Lords grew sick and died and Alkai smiled as he wrapped Durbe's new grey robes around him. Mizael and Gilag- he knew Gilag was important and meant to be with him because their master named him- gave him quiet congratulations from behind him. At seventeen, Durbe was the second youngest Lord in history. Beaten to the record only by Lord Alkai himself by only a year.

"Come," Alkai said softly, taking his hands and guiding him towards the chamber entrance where the other Lords were waiting. "My little Lord Durbe."

Durbe smiled and nodded, letting Alkai lead him to the other Lords, ignoring their glares and following peacefully. As long as his friends were waiting and Alkai smiled at him, nothing could go wrong.

The other Lords weren't exactly welcoming. It was a different matter when Durbe was a regent, just working for them, but as a Lord, the rumours grew worse. It was different when he was suddenly on the same level as them, in their opinion, only through Alkai's favour. Sometimes Durbe wondered if that was true. Had he only got this far because of Alkai and Don Thousand's favour?

"Don Thousand doesn't think I'm strong enough yet," Durbe sighed, gazing up at Alkai. "What do I have to do to prove myself? When's he going to take me seriously?"

"I understand your frustrations," Alkai agreed, folding his arms under his chin. "Don Thousand is unwilling to wage all out war until you're ready. It seems he's unwilling to put his faith in us either. Perhaps I should let the other Lords focus on the needs of our cause and refocus my attention on you, Durbe."

"Because that will warm the other Lords to me even more."

Alkai laughed and shook his head. "You're a bit too young for me to try anything with you anyway. Give it a few months."

"You're going go off some arbitrary date that says I'm mature enough rather than my actual maturity. I'm not going to magically change the day I turn eighteen."

"I'm just saying, their rumours are a little premature."

"And entirely unfounded?"

"That too."

Alkai did start to focus on Durbe again though. Along with Gilag and Mizael. He knew just as well as Durbe that they were special too. Don Thousand had brought them together. He had named them. And Durbe was right, the other Lords hated it. They hated _him_. And still Don Thousand insisted they weren't ready. The time wasn't right. Durbe wasn't ready. What did he have to do?!

Alit was when it became clear. A sweet young boy who fought in the underground gambling rings. Alkai sent him out with Mizael alone when Durbe told him he had to go. He knew already. When Durbe needed to go he _needed_ to go and Mizael would always follow. And there they found him. A boy staring up at him as he unlocked the cuffs and promised he would see him have a home and an education at the academy. He had no name, so they named him.

Alit.

They had no date of birth, Durbe had to estimate his age, but he was allowed to remain in the palace with him and the others. He was safe. He would start the academy the next year and until then they would help him. He was already an incredible fighter, they simply had to give him an academic and magical education.

But it was then Durbe realised what they were doing. He suspected Alkai already knew. It wasn't just Durbe who was special.

"Alkai; from Ursa Major's Alkaid. Durbe; from Ursa Major's Dubhe," Durbe whispered, tapping the stars absently. Alkai held the book in his lap, smiling absently. He knew. He'd already figured it out. "Mizeal; from Ursa Major's Mizar." He traced his fingers slowly along the stars. "Gilag; from Ursa Major's Merak."

"I'm not sure I see that one so much," Alkai chuckled. "You're lucky I trust you."

"Hush," he laughed softly. "And Alit; from Ursa Major's Alioth. The Big Dipper." He traced his fingers slowly over the page. "Seven stars. We're missing two. Phecda and Megrez."

"So we are," he said, tilting his head back. "Seven stars of the constellation. Seven Lords."

"Is that what Don Thousand wants? Is that why we're not ready? He wants the seven of us? The seven he's chosen?"

"I can only imagine." Durbe smiled a little and lowered his head. Two more to find. Then he would find them, there was no doubt. He would let Don Thousand guide him to two more friends. "We'll have to get to work then."

"I'm sure Don Thousand will let us know."

Alit thrived at school and Durbe was glad. His letters home reported he was the year below the Prince and that his powers were incredible. Alit was every bit as strong as they'd hoped. Durbe was glad to hear it. So was Alkai. And soon Durbe had been summoned again. There was another who needed him.

And Rei Shingetsu really did _need_ him. Them. Bitter and jaded. Alone and scared. Expelled from the academy because of the royals. He was perfect. He'd clung to Durbe as they'd destroyed Hope's Heart. He'd clung to him ever since. Alkai would laugh and smile and tell him it reminded him of how Durbe had once clung to him. Mizael and Gilag laughed that it was how Durbe still clung to Alkai.

Soon though, Rei was Vector and Don Thousand called him his child. An Infernal. He tasked Durbe with looking after him. Turning sweet, wide eyed Vector into a Lord capable of ruling the kingdom by his side.

With their task known and only missing one from the Lords they believed they needed, Alkai returned to focusing on his current Lords and their mission. Vector climbed through the ranks with ease under Durbe's guidance. He was a Lord within six months. Even Mizael, who seemed to have issues with Vector, had to admit he was highly impressive.

"You're always so busy recently," Durbe said quietly. "I miss you." Alkai smiled tiredly in the dimming dusk light. For the first time in a long time, Durbe had found time to rest peacefully on Alkai's bed like he would when he was younger. Just the two of them together in peace and quiet. "I'm glad we can find some time to be together again."

"Don Thousand has us setting up," Alkai replied softly, closing his eyes. "We're close to having the one we need. Soon, you'll be ready. All of you."

Durbe's cheeks warmed. Alkai looked so peaceful with that soft, warm smile on his lips. Like there really wasn't a care in the world. Alkai was fierce and powerful and dangerous. Like the raging storms. The Lord of Storms. Just a gentle breeze like this.

"Alkai-"

"I know," Alkai murmured. "Just rest."

"What if I don't want to? Durbe said softly. "It's been a long time since we got to spend time together like this."

He leant in close, tucking his head into Alkai's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle and lying against him. Alkai had looked after him for so long. He'd made his world better. He'd made everything better. Given him a home. Freed him. Taken care of him.

"They all think there's something unsavoury going on between us," Durbe said quietly. "What's wrong with giving them something to talk about?"

"You do always know exactly what you want, don't you, Durbe?" Alkai teased as he opened his eyes. His smile shifted to something very so slightly more predatory and hungry. His fingers ghosted up Durbe's thigh and Durbe glanced up at him hopefully. "But you are Don Thousand's and I'm certainly not stupid enough to risk his wrath. Not even for you."

"Anyone would think he owns me," he muttered.

"He does, Durbe." He sighed, cupping Durbe's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. There was something suddenly so sad in his eyes. Durbe frowned a little. Like he knew something Durbe didn't. But then, Alkai always knew something Durbe didn't. "When you finally figure out what Don Thousand really wants from you, I'll give you what you want, Durbe."

"Alkai… what?"

"You'll figure it out one day soon. I'll be waiting."

Alkai's words made no sense. Obviously he knew something Durbe didn't again. Obviously one day soon Don Thousand would release his hold on him and Alkai would be content to let them act upon their desires. Durbe looked forward to the day when Don Thousand too his power from within him and freed him from his ownership. When the seven of them would rule the kingdom and they could finally do as he pleased.

It was a long haul, waiting for the next member of their group. Mizael and Gilag became Lords as the old Lords fell. Alkai continued to train them hard. Durbe continued to find time to lie in his bed in the evenings, cuddling close and wishing Don Thousand would free him so he could finally be with his mentor as he wished. Vector still clung to him as he learnt and grew into a sadistic, deadly Lord. Often Durbe would find Vector pressed against his back in the mornings, curled up in Alkai's bed with him as their leader laughed.

"One day, you'll see in him exactly what I see in you, Durbe," he said quietly one morning. "Raise him well. Show him the love I tried to show you."

Finally, _he_ arrived. Don Thousand lured Durbe down to the dungeons, guiding him silently. The last of the Lords had died a while ago and Alkai was impatient, but insisted that they waited until Durbe had their last member ready. And finally he'd arrived.

Durbe gazed down at the chained, bloodied young boy. Only a child. Durbe realised, with a slight frown and glance at Alkai, that they had roughly the same age gap. He was around Vector and Alit's age. Another youngster, glaring up at them from under matted hair. Tear stains tracked down his cheeks and deep blue eyes met his gaze. Alkai smiled bitterly, laying his hand on Durbe's shoulder.

"Him?" Durbe whispered.

" _Him,"_ Don Thousand replied. " _His sister is dead. We will give her back to him."_

"Is that so?" Alkai sighed softly. Durbe glanced up at him and Alkai pulled him around. "I'm sorry, Durbe. This is it."

"Sorry? What on earth is there to be sorry for? This is what we were waiting for. Isn't it?"

Alkai smiled and cupped his chin, leaning in and finally their lips were pressed softly together. The kiss was everything he'd ever imagined it would be. With this boy's presence, they were finally seven. Alkai was _finally_ satisfied.

"I'm so sorry," Alkai whispered against his lips. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Durbe replied, frowning a little.

"Hey," the boy snapped. "Hey, you just want to make out on your own time and tell me what you're going to do with me?!"

Durbe's fingers twitched and a familiar shadowy blade formed against Alkai's back. His eyes widened a little and Alkai drew him back into another loving, reassuring kiss. Goodbye. It was goodbye. Why… Why was he kissing him like it was the last time? This was just the start. Wasn't it? Just the start for the seven of them!

" _The twins,"_ Don Thousand whispered. " _Merag and Nasch."_

"Alkai…"

"Merag," Alkai whispered as Durbe gripped the knife tighter. It wouldn't hurt. He wouldn't let it hurt. It would be quick and painless and merciful and dignified. And Durbe would stand strong and firm and would do his job dutifully. Just like Alkai taught him. "From the Ursa Major star Megrez."

"And Nasch," Durbe whispered back, keeping his eyes on Alkai's as they dulled. The boy was yelling something he couldn't make out. He didn't want to. He wasn't interested in anything but light in Alkai's eyes fading. The star inside him burning out. "From the Ursa Major star Benetnasch."

There was a storm raging as the seven strode through the palace. The docklands were being ravaged and the rivers swelled, mountain villages were flooded. The three of them stepped out into Hope from a portal. Lightning streaked across the sky and Durbe reached up absently, watching the meteor's light behind the raging clouds. Tonight would end it all. Durbe smiled bitterly. Tonight Don Thousand had finally allowed them to declare all out war.

"Durbe?" Vector muttered.

Nasch turned and Durbe closed his hand, slowly focusing on the situation at hand. At tearing apart the city that had tormented him. The home of those that called him a monster. To rip apart Hope.

Durbe watched Nasch for a moment. Blue and red eyes watching curiously. Hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. A blue tear like mark over one eye. Fury and authority as the storm raged around him.

"Durbe?" Vector said again as Nasch turned away. "You've got that weird look again. What's going through your head when you look at him like that."

"Do you know where our names come from, Vector?" Durbe said quietly. He smiled a little and closed his eyes. An echo from the past. "Do you know only Lords are given names by our master? Did you know we're named after stars?

"You and Alkai mentioned the second part," he replied. "We're all from Ursa Major, right? The Big Dipper. Seven stars, seven chosen Lords. That's why the others hand to go." Durbe opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on Nasch and Vector frowned. "Nasch is Benetnasch, right? Leader of the Barian forces, Lord of Storms. What's with that anyway? Didn't he steal that title from you beloved Alkai?"

Durbe nodded a little and Vector frowned, eyes narrowed at him. "Alkai; from the Ursa Major star Alkaid."

"Alkai... was like us? Then why-"

"Sometimes called by the name Benetnash."


	9. Contact

**A/N:** It's been a while since I threw out something for Memories so here's something new. From right after the often mentioned time that Kaito and Thomas got in over their heads with Mr Heartland.

* * *

 **Contact**

They'd clung to each other's hands since they were young. Kaito hadn't realised how much he'd missed Thomas hanging onto him. He wouldn't let go again.

* * *

It was strange to miss someone he saw everyday. Someone he'd shared his life with. Even now. They were best friends growing up. Even though the academy.

Kaito had no idea just what had caused the distance. As they worked through training with the Astrals, Thomas had drawn away. No wonder everything had gone so disastrously. Thomas' injured eye was bandaged up, making his blue Barian eye even more obvious than ever.

How could two of the Astrals best have been reduced to this? Hiding away in the medical wing in the dark because they can't face what had happened to them. Losing to someone like Mr Heartland and his men. How embarrassing. Chris would have been so disappointed.

"Thomas?" Kaito called quietly into the darkness.

Thomas didn't reply. Kaito gazed into the darkness of their room, the silence closing in around him. Thomas had his back to him. They hadn't let anyone in to see them. The medical professionals hurried in and out, spending as little time as possible. The bosses hadn't even come to interrogate them on their failure yet. They were alone until they could figure out exactly what was going on with them. They'd probably be sent out to Spartan City again once the bosses were sure they weren't totally broken beyond repair.

"Thomas, are you ok?"

There was still silence. After a moment, Kaito slipped out of bed, padding across the room and slipping into bed next to Thomas. Still, Thomas didn't make a sound, even as Kaito tucked himself under Thomas' sheets, his back to Thomas'.

"I won't leave you again," Kaito said quietly, closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left you guys alone. I should have been here to protect you all."

"Is that what he showed you?" Thomas whispered.

Kaito glanced back at him. The first words Thomas had said to him since returning to HQ. He'd barely said a word except to the medical staff. Kaito's hand stretched out, fingers nudging Thomas' side lightly and after a long moment, Thomas' fingers laced loosely between his.

"I won't leave you again," Kaito said, closing his eyes slowly. "I won't let go ever again."

"Like I need you babying me," Thomas muttered.

But Kaito smiled. That was enough. That was more like Thomas. "Of course not. I'd be disappointed if you did."


End file.
